All I Need Is You
by Soft Blue Kisses
Summary: ---Ch 8 up--- [DHr] new summ. New conflicts and romances are happening in Hogwarts this year, after the defeat of Voldemort. Can they learn to accept and love someone different? [My first fic, please RR!]
1. Chapter 1: New home X New life X New me

A/N: My first fanfic, please go easy on it!!  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, i don't own it, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: [D/Hr] Hermione Granger decides to change a little after her father has passed away. Little does she know, it'll have major effects on a certain someone...  
  
Power to Change, Accept, and Love.  
  
Chapter 1: New home, New life, New me.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Hermione." Mrs Granger nodded at Hermione sadly at King's Cross Station at the end of her 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey mum." Hermione greeted her back with a hug and just as sad.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't make it back for dad's......you know..."  
  
Mrs Granger trembled and wept silently.  
  
"Don't worry mum, he's only gone to a better place, and he'll always be watching over us."  
  
Mrs Granger just smiled weakly.  
  
~~~end Flashback~~~  
  
Hermione's father passed away while she was still at school. She didn't have the time to return home, or to attend the funeral, her being prefect and all. She was terribly angry and depressed. More depressed than angry though, as its obviously not her fault the school was in chaos, with Voldemort attacking just before school was out, and the casualties lost on both sides.  
  
She was depressed, for she couldn't even see her father one last time before he left the world. But she knew his time has come for him to leave and she knew, even though someone you love has died, he/she will stay in your heart forever. Her father suffered from a terrible disease before she had begun her 6th year. Hermione knew he didn't have a long time, but she didn't expected it to be before she came home.  
  
It was now two days before she will have to return to Hogwarts. Sitting in her room with two letters in hand, she recalled the day at the station. She and her mother both left the town they used to live in, when her father was still alive, to the outskirts of London. There they settled in a large apartment area with three bedrooms. The summer has been rather quiet and quite different to her past summers. Her mother, if she weren't working at her new job in a nearby hotel, she was mostly locked in her room, leaving Hermione to cook and clean for herself. (Not that she isn't experienced.)  
  
She looked down to the letter in her hand. One was left from her father, the other was from Hogwarts. She reread the first letter.  
  
Dearest my one and only daughter Hermione,  
  
I suppose by the time this letter has reached your hands, I would have left the world already. I know won't be able to see you before summer starts. Don't worry, I don't blame you in the slightest, due to you being prefect and all. I know your mother will be depressed, so please look after her for me, won't you? I hope you will study hard and make our family proud. Not that we aren't already. Some things are destined to happen, we can't make any changes. Please take care, and remember that I'll always love you. I wish you well for your future and hope that it will be filled with happiness. I'll always watch over you.  
  
Love you always: Dad  
  
Here she sniffed. *Don't worry dad, I'll be alright* She looked onto her other letter, from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Hermione Granger,  
  
We, staff of Hogwarts, hereby are proud to announce that you have been made Head Girl of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for the upcoming school year. You will be working alongside the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. Congratulations Ms Granger for the hard efforts you've made.  
  
Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
*Great* she thought. *Malfoy is Head Boy, just what the world needs*  
  
Hermione Granger looked at her reflection in the mirror. She has changed. Her brown hair is now straight down to mid-waist and streaked blond and her clothes are the hipster type. Along with her new look, her attitude has changed alittle too. She is not going to lose her temper this year. Well, at least she'll try not to.  
  
*Enough thinking, I'll just go grab something to munch on.* She left her room and wandered out into the hallway. Too lazy to cook tonight, she decided to go down the street to buy something to eat. She walked passed her mother's room, which was locked as always.  
  
"Mum, I'm going down the street to grab something for dinner, do you want anything?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Mum...?"  
  
"A cup of coffee with choc-chip biscuits please , Hermione"  
  
"Alright"  
  
She grab her purse, a cloak, and a pair of sandals before slipping out the door. She sighed, *Its not as if I haven't tried to talk to her. She just doesn't listen. I suppose if she wants to stay in her room all day, she can.* She walked passed a newsagent, where she purchased a magazine; a hair salon, where she got her hair done two weeks ago; the docters; a supermarket; Pavillion Hotel, where her mother works, to Cammy's Corner Cafe, where she bought herself a chicken salad burger, a strawberry milkshake and a cup of coffee with choc-chip biscuits for her mother. She looked across the road to where a huge shopping mall was. *Sure busy around here, even late at night.*  
  
She walked back the way she came from to the supermarket where she stopped to buy bread, milk and cereal for breakfast tomorrow morning. On her way home, she passed a white house with lime green window shutters. Outside the house were two children running around the garden, both aged 6.  
  
"Good Evewing, My-nee!" the children chorused.  
  
"Good evening to you both as well, Chels and Cam!" Hermione smiled down at them.  
  
Chelsie grinned while Cameron piped up, "My-nee! Mummy wanted to see you!"  
  
"Did she? oh alright."  
  
They nodded, giggled and took off again around the garden.  
  
Hermione walked up the front steps to the door and pressed the bell.  
  
A middle-aged woman opened the door with a smile. "Good Evening Hermione! I was just about to come round to your place."  
  
"Evening Mrs Repenson, I was down by the cafe and on my way home Chelsie and Cameron told me you wanted to see me."  
  
"Ahh, yes, I was wondering if you have time tomorrow? I was hoping you were able to watch over Cam and Chels for me."  
  
"Oh I'll be delighted, what time should I come over then?"  
  
"As early as possible until 10pm, if thats ok. It my husband's and my 10th anniversary tomorrow. I was hoping we can spend the day alone."  
  
"I understand, okay then, I'll be round as soon as I finished breakfast."  
  
"That will be lovely Hermione, I'm really sorry for all the trouble."  
  
"That's alright Mrs Repenson, I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Have a great evening love."  
  
Hermione walked down the cleanly swept steps towards the front gate. "I'll see you tomorrow Chels and Cam!"  
  
"Bye My-nee!" they yelled in unison.  
  
She sighed again as she headed home. *A lovely way to earn money and to have a good time. Chelsie and Cameron are the sweetest kids around here.* She walked into Millenium Apartment. *I never would have been the one to babysit for kids.* She nodded to Trisha who works in the Lobby area, and smiled at Mrs McWinterston who was checking her mail. *But now I find it terribly fun.* Well, as fun as babysitting could get. She took the stairs up to the second level and walked to her front door where she fumbled around for her keys. *But until I find some other job, helping neighbours is a grand idea.* Upon enetering apartment 202 she kicked off her shoes, placed her keys and purse on the table and headed to her mother's room.  
  
"Mum, I'm back with your dinner!" she called. *If you can actually call this dinner*  
  
The bedroom door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with should-length auburn-coloured hair, pulled back into a bun, and dressed in a turtleneck sweater along with pyjama bottoms and slippers.  
  
"Thank you 'Mione."  
  
"No problem mum." With that she closed the door and locked it.  
  
Hermione headed back to her room and settled in her mini-lounge as she called it, consisting of an armchair, small side table and a tall floor- lamp. There she started eating her 'dinner'.  
  
Tap, Tap, Tap. Just as she was finishing the last of her strawberry milkshake, she turned her head towards the half-drawn curtains to see a snowy-white owl perched on the windowsill outside.  
  
*Must be a letter from Harry or Ron* she thought, since Harry was staying the last three weeks of summer at The Burrow. *Or both.*  
  
She stood up and stretched before walking towards the patiently wating owl. "Hello Hedwig." she cooed. Hedwig nipped her affectionately on the hand as she untied the scroll of parchment on the owl's leg. She unscrolled the parchment and read:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Hey, how's the last few days of summer? Two days left till school. Funny how time passes when ones having fun. *Fun?* she thought. *If you actually call moping around the house all day fun* I am writing to say that we'll meet at King's Cross on the 1st since we didn't see you at Diagon Alley yesterday. Guess who who bumped into? Malfoy. And as usual, we got into a fight. I know what you're going to say, so don't bother. 'Fighting again? lucky school hasn't started yet, or else you'll be doing detention'... hahaha. I was only kidding, didn't mean to imitate you or anything! Anyways, hope you are well.  
  
Your friend, Harry.  
  
Me too! -Ron  
  
Yes, she didn't go to Diagon Alley a few days ago, having already bought her things a while back. Fighting with Malfoy? Well, that sure isn't a first and never will be the last. She grabbed a nearby sheet of paper and scribbled back a reply.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
Sorry I couldn't make it a few days ago at Diagon Alley. I was occupied. Fighting with Malfoy again? yeh, you ARE lucky school hasn't started yet, or else you WILL be doing detention. Anyways, I'll see you on September the first at King's Cross then.  
  
Hermione.  
  
She tied the letter onto Hedwig and watched her fly off into the moonlit sky. She then drew the curtains close and made her way to the bathroom, getting ready for bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N: Theres chapter one up! I hope you'll enjoy it, but to me it sounds bad. I figured I should start writing, so I spent days thinking up something to write. I haven't got the other chapters figured out yet. But please tell me how this one went, and please read and review!  
  
~Soft Blue Kisses~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving and Arriving Part 1

--------  
  
A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers! and I'm sorry I took so long to update.  
  
---TO MY REVIEWERS----  
  
Lil' Bode -: Thanks for my first review ever! And I certainly hope it won't be the last from you! Good luck with your fics, I think they're good! here's the next chapter, enjoy and R+R!  
  
Day-Dreaming Rhiannon -: Thanks for your compliments! I tend to get sugar high sometimes too! R+R this chapter please! enjoy it anyways.  
  
Katie -: Thanks! ^^*  
  
gamegirl3 -: Thank you! Here chapter two!  
  
leah -: I've updated! ehehe, enjoy! ~.^  
  
eevee-nescence -: *begs on knees* please don't bite my head off! I've updated, see?? ehehe please R+R! enjoy! ^^*  
  
Miyuki*Rain angel -: yo jo! thanks for reviewing and supporting me! luv u heaps! ur da bestest fwen i could have! good luck on your fics! and please review this chapter! enjoy, my friend! ^^#  
  
***** HERE WE GO...........  
  
Power to Change, Accept, and Love.  
  
Chapter 2: Leaving, Travelling, and Arriving [Part 1]  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, i don't own it, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: [D/Hr] Hermione Granger decides change a little after her father has passed away. Little does she know, it'll have major effects on a certain someone...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione groaned as the sun shone through the wide opened window. "Beeeeeeeep" her alarm went off right next to her ear on the bedside table. She jumped a mile, startled, before toppling out of bed with a crash.  
  
"Owww, that hurt!" she grumbled before slamming the alarm off and rubbing her side where she landed on.  
  
*Stupid alarm* she thought and entered the bathroom.  
  
She would be leaving for Hogwarts in an hour. *Can't wait for the new and last year to start* she thought as she stepped into the shower. She relaxed as much as possible yesterday even as she was babysitting for Chelsie and Cameron. She simply got them occupied with Legos and she herself sat down with a book and a slow music softly playing on the radio.  
  
She re-entered her room with clean hair and a towel wrapped around herself. "Hmm.... what to wear..." she mumbled looking in her wardrobe. She eyed her full length denim skirt. "No...." She glanced at her black leather mini skirt. "Yes...thats more like it." She took it out and placed it on her bed. She looked back in the wardrobe and pulled out a red halterneck top, an inch above her bellybutton. "Hmm..... yes, thats something different." She changed into her clothes and put on her knee-length leather boots. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Ha! Don't I look different?" she asked no-one in particular.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione whipped around. There, in the doorway, was her mother looking absolutely fresh and cheery. *What the....?* she thought. *I thought she wasn't ever going to come out of her room* she then caught her mother staring at her outfit and her heart skipped a beat. *Oh no, she's gonna scream!* She looked at her mother nervously.  
  
"I-I can ch-change if you wa-want me to, mum."  
  
"CHANGE?" her mother yelled. "You look absolutely............" Hermione held her breath. "....beautiful!" her mother finished.  
  
Hermione let out her breath, relieved. "Y-you think so?"  
  
"Very different too."  
  
"I thought for a second there you were going to kill me."  
  
"I was"  
  
"...you were?"  
  
"Yes, but then I thought you need a change anyway, so I let it go."  
  
"Thanks mum."  
  
"Come on then, I was just about to come in to call you. Breakfast is ready."  
  
"Right mum." she followed her mother out the door. *This is just like always, before dad died.*  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Yes, darling.?" They sat down at the dining table.  
  
"Why did you decide to..........how come you.........." she trailed off.  
  
"Come out of my gloomy depression, you mean?" her mother provided. She picked some pancake onto her plate.  
  
"...yeh...."  
  
"Well, I can't always stay in the room, can I? Plus I still have you, don't I?"  
  
"Oh mum!" Hermione ran around the table towards her mother, and hugged her. "Of course you have me, and always will."  
  
"Thanks 'Mione."  
  
She walked back to her side of the table and picked a few pieces of waffle.  
  
"I am going to work my hardest to support us and have a happy life." her mother said.  
  
"Good positive thinking, mum."  
  
"Thanks, now eat up or you'll be late." with that they ate and talked about random things about clothes and things.  
  
Half an hour later Hermione was ready to leave. She had all her things packed the night before and with a last minute check she brought them all down to the Lobby area.  
  
"Mum, are you sure you're not coming to the station with me?"  
  
"Yes Hermione, I've got to clean the house and run an errand before I head back to my afternoon shift at work."  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you next summer or maybe at Christmas if I can make it home."  
  
"Take care Herm, be sure to look out for yourself, and have a nice year."  
  
"I will mum."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See you." with that Hermione climbed into the taxi. She waved back out to her mother, who waved back.  
  
"Kings' Cross Station, please." she told the driver.  
  
"Sure ma'am." and she was off.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Upon arriving at the station, she handed the money to the driver, got her change and got off the taxi. She grabbed a nearby vacant trolley and placed her trunk on. She then wheeled it towards platform 9 and 10. She looked around to see that no-one was watching her and slipped into the solid- looking barrier.  
  
The first thing that caught her eye was the train that said 'Hogwarts Express' on it. *Second last time I'll be seeing it.* she thought as she wheeled her trolley away from the barrier. She looked around before boarding the train. "Only 5 minutes before the train is dued to depart." she muttered.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" she whipped around to see her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hey guys!" giving them each a hug.  
  
"I thought it was you, and I'm right." said Harry grinning at Ron, who smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, it not my fault! Hermione! you've changed!"  
  
"Just a little." Hermione laughed.  
  
"There you guys are! Come on, I've been saving you guys a compartment down this way." Hermione turned and saw Ginny Weasley waving towards them.  
  
"Hi Ginny!"  
  
"Omg! Hermione! It's really you? Wow! Nice clothes, and your hair! wow...." Ginny kept rambling on over her clothes and hair.  
  
"Hmm... but I think you need something else......hmm...." Ginny continued thinking as they made their way toward their compartment.  
  
"Umm.. Gin? I think I look fine, there really isn't much to add." Hermione tried to stop her friend from thinking up more things for her to try out.  
  
"Umm....so how's your summer?" Ron said trying to think of another topic instead of Ginny's talk about fashion.  
  
"Oh it wasn't too bad, did jobs for my neighbours and such." said Hermione, getting Ron's idea.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" shouted Ginny.  
  
The rest stared at her.  
  
"Hermione, you need make-up." said Ginny just as the compartment door slid open.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Draco slauntered down the halls awhile after the train has started moving. He had had a rough summer. With the death of his father and Voldemort, he has totally changed. Though, not much in appearance. Still the same blond hair, ungelled, like in 6th year. And worked out a bit more. He still pondered over what his mother said.  
  
----Flashback----  
  
"Draco sweetie, you need to find yourself a girlfriend." his mother said.  
  
Draco almost spat out his coffee. "Whatever for mother?"  
  
"A family." was all his mother said.  
  
"I will if there are at least SOME decent girls out there."  
  
----end flashback----  
  
Draco still laughed at the mere memory of it. *Yeh right* he thought *Aren't I considered evil? Plus, I have a reputation to keep up* He stopped outside a compartment and slid it open without knocking. *Why bother? I won't be welcomed anyway.*  
  
The first thing he heard was...  
  
"Hermione, you need make-up." He nearly laughed out loud.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"So, Granger needs make-up eh? Not that it'll do any good anyway."  
  
They all turned to see Draco Malfoy standing outside the compartment, smirking.  
  
Harry and Ron immediately stood, but before they could say anything, Hermione said. "Yeh, I don't think I need it."  
  
Everyone was taken aback. Did Hermione Granger just agree with Draco Malfoy?  
  
*Ha!* Hermione thought *That'll keep them thinking, I'm not supposed to lose my temper this year, at least I'll try not to.*  
  
"Umm....Hermione? A-are you alright?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry, Ginny and Draco was still in shock.  
  
"Perfectly fine thanks Ron, and yourself?" Hermione said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Er...."was all Ron said.  
  
"So Malfoy, what brings you here on this lovely sunshine day?" she gestured out the window.  
  
Draco finally recovered, from either her remark or her new appearance, he didn't know.  
  
"Uh..." he pointed down the hallway. "Professor McGonagall wants to see us."  
  
"Oh really? Right, I'll be right there."  
  
"US?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh yeh, I was made Head Girl along with him." she pointed to Draco who was leaving. "He is Head Boy."  
  
"Congratulations 'Mione!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"No need to scream Ginny!"  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
After Draco was completely out of sight, Ginny said. "You get to work with Malfoy, the hottest guy in school??"  
  
"GINNYYYYYYYY!" Ron hollered. Everyone with 10 metres of them, either had their fingers in their ears or they were already deaf.  
  
"How could you.........." Hermione slipped out before Ron finished the sentence, shaking her head and giggled.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 done! Sorry I took a long time. I didn't really know what to write. Hope this is okay. Please read and review! Thanks! ^^;;  
  
~Soft Blue Kisses~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Part 2

--------  
  
A/N: Argh...stress! so many exams! 4 in the last two days and 1 assignment!! so hard to cope, yet i thank you lovely people for waiting patiently for this chapter! glad to know you enjoy it and of course, i will keep posting!  
  
---TO MY REVIEWERS----  
  
Lil' Bode -: you're right! if you people like it, you can wait long enough for the next chapter....but dun worry, i'll keep posting! R+R plz! by the way, whats peace and chicken grease? sounds funny, but cute... ^^  
  
gamegirl3 -: yup! continuing now! please read and review!! thanks so much! ^.#  
  
katemmalestrange -: hmmm.....draaaacoooo.....ahahaha thanks for your review! ^^*  
  
lady-sanctuary -: alright alright i'm posting! :) glad you liked it! thanks for supporting and enjoy this chapter! ^^*  
  
Miyuki*Rain angel -: ahh... my best bud! thanx for your support! please R+R and enjoy!  
  
***** HERE WE GO...........  
  
Power to Change, Accept, and Love.  
  
Chapter 3: Leaving, Travelling, and Arriving [Part 2]  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, i don't own it, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: [D/Hr] Hermione Granger decides to change a little after her father has passed away. Little does she know, it'll have major effects on a certain someone...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione continued down the hallway of the train still silently laughing to herself at Ron's outburst. *ahahaha.....some brother he is, though... Ginny is right. Malfoy does look.....different.* She continued down the hall to the front compartment and slid the door open. The first person she noticed was Malfoy. She stopped at stared at him, not noticing that Draco was doing the same.  
  
*Is it just me, or does she not only look differnet, but act different too?* Draco thought.  
  
"Ahem, Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall said.  
  
No response.  
  
"MS GRANGER, MR MALFOY! WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP GAWKING AT EACH OTHER. AND DO TAKE A SEAT MS GRAGER!." said an irritated McGonagall, her tone slightly louder and more harsh.  
  
"Wha...? Oh, morning Professor." said Hermione quickly, before taking a seat next to Draco.  
  
They were both thinking the same thing. *She/He was checking ME out?*  
  
"Now that you're both here, I just want to say that you both are in charge of any corridor fights and arguments that may occur, patrolling the halls at night, making sure students are inside their common rooms by curfew, helping first years who have troubles, keeping students away from out of bound areas, and basically obeying the rules." she continued. "As this year we have decided to have a Christmas Ball, you two will need to work together on the plans and such. Since you will be working together, Professor Dumbledore and I have decided that you two will have separate living quarters, away from your own house. Do you understand your jobs?"  
  
*WHAT? I have to live with HIM for a year? Oh no! The last time I was in the same room as him, I was rhyming for a week!" Hermione thought.  
  
"Living with her for a year?......interesting......." Draco mused.  
  
"UNDERSTAND?" McGonagall repeated.  
  
"Wha.....oh yes Professor." Hermione replied as Draco nodded.  
  
"Good. Now I must be off to the prefects. You two may stay here if you want." Minerva said. *But I doubt that.* And she left.  
  
"So, since we'll be living together, how 'bout we call a truce? Just to make things easier." Hermione asked him.  
  
"What? A truce with a filthy, stinkin' Mudblood? No way!" Draco said before he can stop himself.  
  
Hermione's temper boiled inside, but she kept her cool. "Alright then, cya later then." And she left too.  
  
*Now why, just WHY THE FRIGGIN HELL did I say that for?* Draco groaned to himself.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Man, why must he be so arrogant?* Hermione sighed as she walked back to her compartment. *Ahh.....stuff him!* She slid opened the compartment door only to have Ginny on top of Ron, tumbling out of the compartment into the hallway.  
  
"What da......?" Hermione said. She could hear Harry laughing in the background but turned her attention back to the siblings tumbling around in the hallway.  
  
"Did you guys noticed that you're in the middle of the hallway?"  
  
"Wha.....?" Ginny stood up brushing herself off, her cheeks flushed and chest heaving.  
  
"What were you guys doing anyway?" Hermione asked as she stepped back into the compartment with the other and slid the door closed.  
  
"Ron, he took my powder." Ginny explained, glaring at, not Ron, but Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at the glare and asked, "Why are you glaring at Harry then? Isn't it supposed to be Ron?"  
  
Harry bursted out laughing again. But Ron replied, "Cause Harry dared me to."  
  
It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "Can't believe you guys can act so childish." Even Ginny giggled.  
  
'Tap Tap' The door was then slid opened. "Anything off the trolley dears?" the plump witch asked.  
  
They each bought a bit of everything and dumped them all on a seat to share. The boys engaged themselves into a Quidditch conversation while Ginny and Hermione had a girl-to-girl chat.  
  
"So, how was the meeting?" Ginny asked while trying to open a packet of Bertie Botts'  
  
"Nothing too interesting, I've got to share a common room with Malfoy though." Hermione answered biting into a chocolate frog.  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny shrieked. Both the boys stopped abruptly. "Huh?" asked Ron.  
  
"What?" Hermione said. "Its only sharing a common room with Malfoy, at le-" she was interrupted.  
  
"SHARING a COMMON ROOM with MALFOY??????" Harry and Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione shrugged and replied. "Yeh."  
  
"Way cool, Herm!" Ginny said.  
  
"WAY COOL? you've gone nutters Ginny, its MALFOY, of all people!!" Ron said.  
  
"Feel sorry for you Herm." Harry added.  
  
"Whats there to feel sorry for, I mean, its not as if I can't deal with him." Hermione said, biting into a yellow Every Flavour Bean. "Ewww. Onions."  
  
Ginny giggled. "This one's sugar."  
  
"Herm, if he does anything, and I mean ANYTHING to you, we get a good reason to beat him up and shove his ugly head up his-" Ron started.  
  
"RON!" Ginny said. "Stop acting so childish, Herm is old enough to look after herself!"  
  
"Don't I reckon." Hermione said, searching through the beans for a nice- looking one to eat.  
  
Harry stared. "Well, at least take care of yourself Herm."  
  
"Hmmhmm......" Hermione picked up a yellowy-green one and handed it to Ginny. "Here, try this."  
  
Ginny bit into it and immediately spat it out.  
  
"What, what, what is it?" Both Harry and Hermione said. Ron was still fuming over the fact that Hermione doesn't seem to care about sharing a common room with Malfoy.  
  
"Extremely Sour Lime." Ginny coughed.  
  
"Ahaha...here, take a drink." Hermione said, handing her a bottle of Coke she bought with her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Coke" Hermione and Harry said together.  
  
Ginny took a sip. "Tasty."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Well, its one of my favourite drinks from the muggle world." she said as both the boys engaged themselves back into the conversation ofwhat seemed to be Quidditch.  
  
"I think we need to kinda look out for Hermione incase Malfoy does something to her."  
  
"I suppose....." Harry said.  
  
"AND REMEMBER WHAT THOSE FRENCH CHASERS DID IN THE LAST GAME?" Ron said loudly as Hermione looked towards them.  
  
Hermione was discussing the Bertie Botts' with Ginny until she heard her name. *Did someone just mention my name?* She looked over to Ron and Harry.  
  
"AND REMEMBER WHAT THOSE FRENCH CHASERS DID IN THE LAST GAME?" Ron was saying.  
  
*Strange.* she thought and shrugged it off, turning back to her convosation with Ginny.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~an hour later^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Hurry you guys, we've only got 15 minutes left. We better change." Hermione said  
  
"Oh no, already? I need to re-apply make-up on!" Ginny shrieked. "Come on Herm, I'll apply some on for you."  
  
"But Ginny, I-" Hermione started.  
  
"No buts, Herm." Ginny said. "Hurry, change then sit down, GO ON boys! leave or do I have to make you?"  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~At Hogwarts^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Good to be home" Harry said as they got onto their carriages.  
  
"Sure thing." They all agreed.  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence as they all looked into their past memories. As they got off the carriages, they joined the rest of the other students into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. As the sorting ceremony ended, Professor Dumbledore rose and gave his address to the school.  
  
"Welcome back for a new year at Hogwarts. Many new faces and old ones as well. Please note first years are forbidden to go into the Forbidden Forest. This goes for older years as well." he casted a look over to Hermione's side of the Hall. Ron gulped as Harry hid a smile. "Congratulations to our new Heads this year. Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Head Girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." the Hall erupted into cheers. "That is all, Eat up!" The plates filled up as people reached over the table to congratulate Hermione.  
  
"Ryl-eva-get-ty-ov-dese-oods" Ron said.  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny asked from across him. Hermione nearly choked from the sight of Ron. Harry snickered.  
  
Ron swallowed and repeated. "I said I'll never get tired of these food."  
  
"Quite right ron, but please, where are your table manners?" Ginny said mockingly.  
  
"Wonder if he does have any." Harry whispered to Hermione making her choke.  
  
"Harry!...*cough*.....how could you....*cough*....say...*cough* that?" Hermione coughed. Harry laughed.  
  
At the end of the feast, Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"Prefects, please lead your houses back to the dormitories. And I want to see the Heads."  
  
"Cya Hermit!" Ron said.  
  
Ginny and Harry sniggered and said "See you tomorrow Herm."  
  
Hermione slapped Ron on the arm and said. "See you Ronnikins!" They all laughed and left.  
  
Hermione walked up to Dumbledore, where Malfoy was already waiting.  
  
"Congratulations Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy, now if you will follow me." They left the hall and up four flights of stairs, through a corridor and round a tapestry. They arrived in front of a portrait of a white fluffy puppy.  
  
"Snowflakes." He said to the portrait and entered with Hermione and Draco following him.  
  
They arrived in the large common room. On the opposite wall was a large fireplace. On either side of it were glass windows that looks through to the Quidditch pitch and the lake, with deep blue curtains. In front of the fireplace were a couch, two armchairs and a coffee table all under a huge fluffy rug. On the left side of the wall were 4 doors. One with a snake on it, another with a lion, another with a candle, and the last with a cup of coffee. On the wall beside them were shelves with books. At the end of the wall on the far side against the right wall, were several study tables. One particular with a computer. *Wow* Hermione thought. *A computer in the wizarding world*  
  
On the right wall were three doors. One said HG, one said HB, and the one in the middle had a bar of soap with bubbles around it. But whats interesting was in the far corner, in front of the right-hand side glass window and just outside the room marked HG.  
  
"Is-is that a-a........." Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
A/N: And...........thats a wrap for chapter 3!! yippee! I really hope I get more reviews... *sob* don't you people like my fic? Anyways.... if you want me to continue then please review!! pretty please?? thanx, it'll mean alot to me! enjoy and R+R! I've got one speech and 2 exams next week! i will try to post then if I can, and hopefully more reviews! thanx!  
  
~Soft Blue Kisses~ 


	4. Chapter 4: New Rooms X Piano X Starry Ni...

--------  
  
A/N: Yay! most exams are over, only loads of homework to go...Yes, i NOE the first few chapter aren't as interesting, but I'm working on it so bear with me!!! WARNING: I'm gunna have song lyrics inserted here and there throughout the whole fic, I mean, I need to live with music and so does my fic. ehehe... I'm sorry if you haven't heard of any of the songs I put, or if they don't suit the situation, its just that if a song is in my head, I feel the urge to sing it out, in this case, write it out. Please bear with me peoples! thanx.  
  
---TO MY REVIEWERS----  
  
Lil' Bode -: thanx for reviewing every chapter! you are the greatest!  
  
Anyam -: your answer is in this chapter! enjoy ~.~  
  
sportsfan -: thanx! hope you like this chapter! *.*  
  
HPLunatic -: alright, I'll tell ya if any1 flames me and thanx heaps for your comment and for reviewing! ^^*  
  
Stacy -: thank you so much and for reviewing! enjoy chap. 4!  
  
gamegirl3 -: thanx for pointing out the mistake! i'd be happy if someone actually points out something thats wrong! anyways, thanx for reviewing! .#  
  
Hermionestar2020 -: Thanks!  
  
Arwen-Georgie-Skye -: really sorry about your father! ..~  
  
Stolen-Angel -: yeh, i noe! I don't like Draco's dad in the way either..... either he's a good guy, or he's dead.... ^.  
  
whew! lots of people to thank! overall, I thank everyone who reads this fic and actually likes it! you guys rock!  
  
***** HERE WE GO...........  
  
Power to Change, Accept, and Love.  
  
Chapter 4: New Rooms X Piano X Starry Night  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, i don't own it, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: [D/Hr] Hermione Granger decides to change a little after her father has passed away. Little does she know, it'll have major effects on a certain someone...  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"........a-a piano?" Hermione finally found the voice to finish.  
  
An elegant black Grand piano was sitting in the corner of the room in front of the glass window.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said. "You can just magic it to automatically play music or you can play on it." "There is also a television and entertainment systems behind the fireplace if you push the orange button on the wall beside it. Very rare you'll see muggle things in Hogwarts, but its an exception for the Head's rooms. The password, as you both know is Snowflakes, but it'll be changed every fortnight or if it is leaked out to other students, which you will have to ask your head of house to tell you the new one."  
  
Draco nodded beside Hermione.  
  
"The room marked HG is the Head Girl's room, and the Head Boy's is marked HB. The door with the bar of soap obviously leads to the bathroom. The doors on the left leads to other places around the school. The one with the lion on it leads to the Gryffindor common room, the one with the serpent leads to the Slytherin common room. The one with the candle leads to the Great Hall and the one with the cup leads to the kitchens. Now that everything is explained, I'll leave you to it. And remember, this room is also magicked so that only Professors and yourselves are allowed in. Goodnight."  
  
"'Night Professor" Hermione said as he left.  
  
"Wow, what a cool place," Hermione muttered as she walked towards the blazing fire and sat down on the couch.  
  
Draco left to investigate his room. "I'll see you in a while then." Hermione called after him.  
  
*This place is so cool!* Hermione thought as she looked around the room more in detail. On the coffee table sat a bowl of fruit and a bowl of chocolates, biscuits and sweets. She grabbed an apple and set off to investigate the computer.  
  
"Ooooh, I'll sure have a good time with this! Everything on it is about the wizarding world, good for assignments." Next she wandered over to the piano.  
  
"The last time I played on one was when Dad was still alive." she whispered to no-one. She set the apple down and sat down on the seat.  
  
*Can I still do this?* she thought. *Yes Hermione, you can. Just do it!*  
  
And she did. Music flowed through the room. *I still love this song too* she thought. *Love Is Bigger Than The Sky.* (a/n: I would guess none of you would have heard of this song, but its a real song, trust me.)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Draco was rummaging through his things when he heard the music. He tiptoed to the door and cracked it open to see Hermione playing on the piano and half-singing to the song. *God, she can play.* He grabbed his clothes and set off to the bathroom.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hermione finished the song just as Draco came out of his room. She looked up.  
  
"I'm just gunna use the bathroom." he said.  
  
"Right." she nodded.  
  
Hermione grabbed her apple again and wandered towards her room. She opened the door and looked inside. The room was deep sea blue.  
  
"Wow." The was a note on the bed and she picked up and read.  
  
Ms Granger,  
  
You can change the colour scheme if you dont' like it.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall.  
  
"Hmm, I think I'll leave it this colour, looks nice." She looked around the room.  
  
"Doesn't this place look abit................empty?" She spotted he trunk at the end of the bed.  
  
"Oh, silly me, haven't unpacked yet!" she chuckled.  
  
She set off around the room placing thing here and there. After she finished, she grabbed her pyjamas and headed towards the bathroom. She looked around the common room then entered the bathroom, a minute after Draco has entered his own room.  
  
She looked around the gleaming aqua bathroom. *Wow, so enchanting* Glittery silver stars were on every wall, giving the whole bathroom a mystical feeling. She stripped off and stepped into the shower.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was having a conversation with himself. *Is it just me, or do I want to make a truce with her?*  
  
*No, no, NO! Draco, you're enemies with her!*  
  
*But still, she hasn't had a single come-back to any of my tauntings*  
  
*She's Potter's best friend! And he's your worst enemy!*  
  
*That's true,......*  
  
*See? Keep taunting her and she'll break oneday.*  
  
*No! Just make a truce with her and have a peacful year!*  
  
Draco thought about that one. "Yeh, its just a truce so none of us dies this year, right? And I'll be able to have a peaceful year."  
  
So he made up his mind to call a truce. "I mean, nothings gonna change, right?"  
  
Oh how wrong is he?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Hermione finished in just under half an hour. *Yay, all fresh and clean.* She slipped out to the common room.  
  
Noone in sight......  
  
She wandered over to the fireplace and pushed the oranged button. The fireplace slowly turned around to reveal an entertainment system.  
  
*Oh good, music.......can't live without it.* she thought, switching on the radio and moving over to the half drawn curtains against the glass windows. She looked up to the bright night sky and sang to the lyrics.  
  
//I've waited all of my life  
  
For the day when love appears  
  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
  
My heart stand still--has he come  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Is this the moment I dream of Oh starry night  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love  
  
Every night I think of him  
  
Here in my lonely room  
  
Waiting for my prince to come  
  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
  
He calls my name, is he the one  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Is this the moment I dream of Oh starry night  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Is he the one that I dream of  
  
Oh starry night  
  
How will I know?  
  
Will his love show  
  
Is he my own true love//  
  
She continued starring up at the stars not noticing Draco, standing by his bedroom door looking at her the whole time.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
A/N: Yay! chapter 4 done!  
  
Thanx to all who reviewed! Love you all wonderful people! And this chapter is definately dedicated to you all!  
  
Thanx to all those who wished me luck in my exams! There are all over! (well, mostly!)  
  
And basically thanx to all those who like my fic! Its hard to write sometimes, so thanx for bearing with me! I'll post again soon! In the meantime, plz read and review!  
  
~Soft Blue Kisses~ 


	5. Chapter 5: Burnt Letter X Spiders attack...

--------  
  
A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner, writer's block!! i was going to stop writing, but....yeh... i'm not sure yet.. just hope i haven't lost my touch yet.. alot of things has happened since I last updated.. my brother has been really bad (he's 10).... complaints from his teacher and running of to the park without telling anyone... school has been tough as well...  
  
The song I put in last chapter was called *Oh Starry Night* not my song!  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers:  
  
Crystal Orb, Gingitsune Girl, novavis, Lil' Bode, LoonyLunaLovegood, Arwen- Georgie-Skye, JivelMalfoy, Ehlonna, Dracos-babee, Chintamani, u no who, DanceChic0869, Anyam, gamegirl3, Angel-Chickie, and Hermione06560. glad you still like my fic! thanx thanx and thanx again!  
  
introducing new characters, they belong to me!  
  
***** HERE WE GO...........  
  
Power to Change, Accept, and Love.  
  
Chapter 5: Burnt letter X Spiders attack X Inside feelings  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, i don't own it, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: [DHr] New conflicts and romances are happening in Hogwarts this year, after the defeat of Voldemort. Can they learn to accept and love someone different? NEW SUMMARY!!!  
  
WARNING!:: mild swearing may include.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
---Hermione's POV [not first person, just about her part. Its the same with the others.]---  
  
Hermione woke the next morning and took a shower before entering the common room. As she closed her bedroom door on her way out, she noticed an owl outside the window. She walked towards to open it.  
  
Tied to the owl's leg, was a piece of parchment. On it was written: For Draco  
  
She untied it, ready to hand it to Draco when he came out.  
  
"Thanks, I'll have the letter now," Draco said.  
  
Hermione jumped, startled, not noticing that he was out and dropped the letter into the fire. They both stared at the letter as it burned into ashes.  
  
"I-I....." Hermione trailed off, and looked at him guiltily.  
  
Draco's anger build up. "You bitch!" he screamed. "Did you know I was expecting that letter?"  
  
"I'm sorry, It was an accident!"  
  
"Filthy Mudblood." he said and stormed out of the common room, slamming the portrait behind him.  
  
Loud, vicious barking was heard from the portrait as it was slammed shut.  
  
*But it was an accident...* Hermione thought.  
  
~^~^~^~^~ [still Herm's POV]  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall and trudged to her seat. (yes, I noe they could have used the portrait in their common room as a short cut, but lets say it was required that they use the long way unless it was an emergency.)  
  
"Hey 'Mio." her best friend Nicola Skye greeted her. Before Christmas last year, a group of exchanged students were transferred to Hogwarts. Hermione has made two very best friends (apart from Harry, Ron and Ginny.)  
  
"Mornin' Mio." Sylvia Vindern chirped beside her.  
  
"G'morning guys."  
  
Nicola has long, straight, black hair down to the beginning of her hips, it was layered and with brown highlights. She has amethyst-coloured eyes and is very pretty.  
  
Sylvia has shoulder-length hair, dyed brown. She has jade green eyes and is a little shorter than the both of them.  
  
"Why the gloomy look, Mio?" they asked as they fiddled with the butter.  
  
"Screwed up what could of been a start of a new friendship." Hermione said as she nibbled on a waffle.  
  
"With who...?" Nicola asked.  
  
"....not the King of Slytherins?" Sylvia chipped in.  
  
"The one and only." Hermione answered.  
  
"Wow, did you really get along?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We nearly got along, but I accidently dropped an 'important' letter of his into the fire. He hasn't even read it yet."  
  
"No! Really? And he probably blew his top on you, right?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"I'm sure it'll turn out ok."  
  
"Yeh, have faith."  
  
"Its not easy when its 'the Slytherin Ice King' you're talking about." Hermione grumbled.  
  
~^~^~^~[Draco's POV~^~^~^~  
  
"Stupid Mudblood..." he muttered.  
  
"Hey, watch it." Blaise shouted as he was nearly spilled with milk.  
  
"Sorry mate."  
  
"So'k... but what's up with you today?" he asked his friend.  
  
"Mudblood Granger 'accidently' dropped my letter into the fire."  
  
"I thought you were past all this 'mudblood' thing." Blaise said, spreading a slice of toast.  
  
"I was until Granger burnt my letter."  
  
"I'm sure it was an accident...."  
  
"Why are you sticking up for her, Blaise?" Draco shot his friend a look.  
  
"I'm not! Hey, it might of really been an accident!" Blaise shot back, blushing and shooting a glance over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
Draco caught this look and stared at his friend incredulously. "Do you.....like her?"  
  
"What? No! Her? no way man!" Blaise yelled, shocked.  
  
Draco looked puzzled. *I was sure he was blushing, but if he doesn't like her......*  
  
"Still, she's a bitch." Draco said.  
  
~^~^~^~Blaise's POV~^~^~^~  
  
*What the hell was he thinking? Me like Granger? Its not her that I like... I have my eye on someone else....*  
  
~^~^~^~back to Herm's POV~^~^~^~  
  
"Hey, come on! We've got to get to class! Charms is first isn't it?" Hermione said to her friends.  
  
"But Herm! There's still like.......what, 20 minutes left!" Harry yelled from across the table.  
  
"20 minutes?" Nicola said, surprised. "Geez Mio, you said it as if there is like, half a second left!"  
  
"Hey, its never too early!" Hermione shot back.  
  
"We'll catch up with you later Herm." Ron said, still stuffing his face full of sausages.  
  
So Hermione, Nicola and Sylvia walked out of the Great Hall towards the Charms classroom. They were the first to arrived. They grabbed the third row of seats and unpacked. Hermione saved two seats on her right for Harry and Ron, while Nicola claimed a seat on Hermione's left with Sylvia on her left. They chatted about random things and soon they rest of the classroom began to fill. They saw Draco enter with Blaise and taking a seat behind them.  
  
"Grr, why do they have to make Gryffindors have classes with the Slytherins?" Hermione huffed.  
  
"Its not that bad..." Nicola answered.  
  
Draco sneered at Hermione while Blaise just looked. "Got a problem Granger?"  
  
"Yes but no."  
  
Blaise, Nicola and Sylvia all looked at her, puzzled. "Yes, but no?" they repeated.  
  
Hermione just smiled and turned her head back to the front as Professor Flitwick called for attention.  
  
"Today, class, you will be learning to jinx animals to act on your accord. It gets harder with larger animals, but we'll give it a go.." He kept on explaining, then handed out a spider to each person.  
  
"We'll start with spiders first. You may begin."  
  
Ron gagged. "S-Spid-ders?"  
  
"Oh come on! You are suppose to control it, it won't be bad." Harry coaxed him into picking up his wand and practising the spell.  
  
"Oh god... spiders, eww." Nicola whispered, shivering.  
  
Within 15 minutes into the lesson, Hermione has completed in guiding the spider to act to her will. Draco had just managed to control his spider with a teeny amount of difficulty.  
  
"Watch this Blaise." he smirked, mischieviously.  
  
Blaise watched in horror as he guided the spider towards Hermione's head. "No Draco, you shouldn't."  
  
"Ha, this'll be a sweet revenge."  
  
He watched as the spider suddenly jerked as Drco lost control. The spider tipped onto Nicola's lap instead and she shot straight up, screaming.  
  
~^~^~^~Nicola's POV~^~^~^~  
  
"You know, this is pretty simple, on the account of the........" but she didn't get to finish the sentence, for a spider landed in her lap just at that moment.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she stood up screaming.  
  
"Draco you idiot!" Blaise shouted.  
  
The whole class stopped working and looked at them, leaving their spiders unattended. Which then lead to more screaming from the girls around the room as the spiders scuttered in every direction.  
  
Nicola lost her balance, and tried to grab onto Sylvia. They both land back with a loud crash against Draco's table, knocking them to the floor as well, as the table overturned. Nicola shot a look at a guilty Draco and a sympathetic Blaise, with tears glistening in her eyes but she didn't cry. Sylvia managed to trip onto the floor before she hit the table, but Nicola earned herself a pretty severe hit on her side.  
  
She lost her balance again and fell but this time Blaise rushed forward and caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
~^~^~^~Herm's POV~^~^~^~  
  
Hermione hurried to help Nicola as Professor Flitwick tried to calm the class and control the spiders at the same time.  
  
"Mr Zabini, please accompany Ms Skye to the Hospital Wing. And everyone please calm down and try to help clear this mess."  
  
Hermione shot a look at Draco which he smirked back as a reply.  
  
*What was he trying to do?* she thought. *Why would he attack Nicola?*  
  
~^~^~^~Draco's POV~^~^~^~^  
  
In the commotion, Draco silently swore. *Damn! missed my target!*  
  
~^~^~^~Blaise's POV~^~^~^~  
  
Blaise accompanied Nicola down the hallway towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Are you alright? Sorry about that, I'm positive Draco didn't mean it." he said, placing one hand near her back, supporting her so she can walk.  
  
"I'm guessing it was meant to be for Mio?" she grimaced against the pain.  
  
Blaise looked uneasily at her, but nodded. "He's out of his mind today..."  
  
"Its because of the letter...right?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes." Blaise replied.  
  
They entered the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey started tutting at them and checking over Nicola.  
  
"How did this happen?, You should be careful, you're lucky its not anything serious."  
  
Blaise stayed with her until Madam Promfrey finished checking her over and drowning her with potions.  
  
~^~^~^~Lunchtime, Great Hall~^~^~^~  
  
Ginny ran in and plopped down next to Ron, who was stuffing his face full of food as usual.  
  
"Hey, I heard about what happened this morning in your Charms lesson. Did Draco really try to harm Nicola with a spider?"  
  
"I heard from Nikki that he was trying to harm Mio." Sylvia said.  
  
Hermione nodded. *Probably revenge.* she thought. *But the letter was an accident* *Stupid Malfoy*  
  
"Malfoy's a bastard man, seriously." Harry said.  
  
"You're lucky he didn't set fire to your skirt, Herm." Ron added.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A/N: Woohoo! fifth chapter completed! that took a long time! it probably sucked too. I'm sorry! I couldn't think of much.... hope this chapter was ok, I know I bludged it! Sorry!  
  
New character involved.... Blaise plays a pretty big part in this.... and Nicola.... Sylvia is a minor character here, I think I'll put her with Harry. Draco attempted to attack Herm with a spider but missed his target. Pretty big scene with Blaise and Nicola in the Hospital Wing.... any suggestions people? ....... This is definately a Draco/Herm fic.... what to do with Blaise then? ehehe...  
  
Please review people!!! gladly appreciated!  
  
~Soft Blue Kisses~ 


	6. Chapter 6: First sign of affection

--------  
  
A/N: i'm telling you here that its hard to write this fic, so please have mercy!! i have to go through school as well as tuition! I can't update everyday, you know? But I'm not abandoning this fic........yet. [I'll still continue, just need more time]  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers:  
  
Tamurl07, Lil' Bode, gazy, stacy, Crystal Orb, Arwen-Georgie-Skye, and gamegirl3 not so much reviews this time...is my writing really that bad?  
  
Power to Change, Accept, and Love.  
  
Chapter 6: First sign of affection  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, i don't own it, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: [DHr] New conflicts and romances are happening in Hogwarts this year, after the defeat of Voldemort. Can they learn to accept and love someone different? NEW SUMMARY!!!  
  
WARNING!:: mild swearing may include.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione groaned and ripped up the page in front of her, which was covered with tons of crossed out words. She has been working on her latest potions essay for the last two hours.  
  
"...thirty-second attempt..." she muttered and sighed, throwing her quill down. "...can't concentrate..."  
  
Draco entered through the portrait and raised an eyebrow at all the scrunched up paper balls on the floor. "Getting ready for a.... paperball fight are you?" he smirked.  
  
"Yeh yeh yeh, and if you don't get out of my sight, you'll be my first victim." she growled.  
  
"Tsk tsk, always the grouchy one."  
  
She shot him a glare and grabbed the nearest paperball and hurled it at him.  
  
Draco dodged and said, "Bitch." then dumped a pile of parchment in front of her before stalking off to his room, slamming it behind him.  
  
*Good for nothing bastard* Hermione thought and looked at what he threw at her.  
  
~IDEAS FOR THE UPCOMING BALL, FROM HEADS AND PREFECTS~ read the title.  
  
"....at least they've got some work done." she said before pulling out a page from her notebook filled with her own ideas, and placed it on top.  
  
She sighed and turned back to her essay, groaning once more. "...better finish it since its a Sunday."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione lazily dragged herself into the Great Hall for lunch a few hours later. She slid into a seat across from Harry and Ron.  
  
"Whatcha been up to?" Ron asked.  
  
"Potions essay." she answered, piling her plate up with food.  
  
"I've finished." Nicola said from beside her.  
  
"Yes, and so have I." Hermione said. *After thirty three attempts.*  
  
"What do you plan to do later?"  
  
"Flying." Harry and Ron answered. "Wanna come?"  
  
"I guess.....yeh alright."  
  
"Great."  
  
After lunch, they left to go outside. The wind was howling and the sky had a hint of grey in it. The trees in the Forbidden Forest were slashing about with birds fluttering to cling on. Other than the wind, the day was pretty nice, not too hot or too cold.  
  
"Its abit....windy isn't it?" Nicola asked.  
  
"I reckon." Hermione agreed.  
  
"Nah, weather fine, just no sun, is all." Ron said.  
  
"Its not too bad, we'll stay for a while." Harry added.  
  
"If you wish." Hemrione replied.  
  
The boys spent over an hour up in the air and racing each other, while the girls spent the hour catching up on the latest rumours. Just then the boys landed beside them, and the girls stood up to go.  
  
"Well, thats one hell of a windy fly." Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh yeh." Ron added. "Brooms barely able to fly straight."  
  
The laughed.  
  
Just then a huge gust of wind overtook them leaving them hanging on to they're clothes and grabbing on to each other to refrain from flying away.  
  
"Ahh... its windy!" Nicola shrieked.  
  
Hermione grabbed on to the nearest person tightly, who happened to be Ron. And he blushed, turning away, trying not to look at her attempting to hold down her skirt.  
  
"Ahh...hem, Hermione, ahh not too tight."  
  
"Oh sorry." she shouted over the wind  
  
"C'mon." Harry yelled. "Lets go!" They made it back into the school just as the first few drops of rain started to fall.  
  
They parted their separate ways, with Harry and Nicola heading back to Gryffindor tower and Ron escorting Hermione back to her dorm.  
  
Just outside the portrait, Hermione turned to Ron.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later then at dinner."  
  
"Er, right, at dinner."  
  
Hermione kissed his cheek friendly and smiled before going in, leaving Ron's face growing warm. But it seemed he has other thoughts about her....  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
A/N: A short chapter! sorry! Its mainly just about how Ron starts to feel for Hermione but not the other way round.... [to cause some problems]  
  
I noe, its not that good, and I know my chapters are slacking....but writing is pretty hard as I'm not really a writer... but still, I can't go back now.. enjoy!  
  
Please review and I might have another chapter up on my birthday! [17th Dec.]  
  
luv you all [guyz and gals] !!!! ^______^;;  
  
~Soft Blue Kisses~ 


	7. Chapter 7: Who to choose?

--------  
  
A/N: i really don't see why you like this fic so much, but as long as I have reviewers, i update!.... guess what all? its december the 17th today!!! ( *cough* my birthday *cough* ) ehehehe... hmmm, before I start my chapter, how about a lil chat with you guyz? just about my school life etc.. ahaha its the 3rd last day of school today (but last day for ME today... i'm jigging [skipping] school tomorrow!*shhh!*) its a pretty good day (with my friends singing happi birthday out loud in front of the station!) and yeh... oh yeh, please check out my songfics!! and review!  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers:  
  
Lil' Bode, stacy, Crystal Orb, Arwen-Georgie-Skye, pyroprincess4rmeverwood, and u no who! *hands out sweet candy canes for christmas* ... u guys deserve it!  
  
Power to Change, Accept, and Love.  
  
Chapter 7: Who to choose?  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling, i don't own it, so don't sue me.  
  
Summary: [DHr] New conflicts and romances are happening in Hogwarts this year, after the defeat of Voldemort. Can they learn to accept and love someone different? NEW SUMMARY!!!  
  
WARNING!:: mild swearing may include.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Why are you in such a grumpy mood today, Draco?" Blaise asked his friend as they trudged down the hall to breakfast on Monday morning.  
  
"You would too if you had to go through all that I do." Draco grumbled.  
  
"Ahuh.....yeh......whatever you say,"  
  
Draco stared at him. "Please, show some.....sympathy, its not easy being me!"  
  
"Now that is just plain pathetic, Draco and you know it."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Blaise secretly grinned.  
  
"So, what did Dumbledore want when he summoned you?"  
  
"Oh, don't even mention it." Draco groaned.  
  
"Why, what happened?"  
  
"You'll see eventually, all I can say is that it'll be a nightmare for me." Draco answered.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Did you hear about the announcement Dumbledore made yesterday?"  
  
"Yeh, about a SnowBall."  
  
"What? a snowball? whatever did he have to say about a snowball?  
  
"Honestly, weren't you listening?"  
  
"Yes!........no, not really."  
  
"Its a Christmas Ball, but they named it a SnowBall, in honour of a White Christmas at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Oooooh, it'll be so cool, have you got a date yet......"  
  
Hermione, Harry and Nicola were listening onto the conversations taking place further down the table and silently laughed. Everyone has gone ballistic at the mention of a Ball.  
  
"Seriously, its like they haven't ever heard of a Ball before!" Harry laughed munching on a waffle.  
  
"But they ARE fourth years, kinda like their first ball." Nicola reaching for a knife to butter a piece of toast. "It seems you made pretty good plans for this, right Mio?"  
  
"If you say so...." Hermione replied, passing her the butter. "You are a Prefect you know, you contributed too."  
  
"Yes, I know, but you got to convince Dumbledore of the choices you liked." she said.  
  
Hermione nodded and asked, turning to Harry. "Where's Ron?"  
  
"He's still up in Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"Sleeping I assume?"  
  
"I didn't see him come down at all....." Nicola said, thinking.  
  
"Yeh, he's still up there dozing." Harry laughed.  
  
"Am NOT!"  
  
They looked behind them to find a sleepy looking Ron plopping down across from them and reaching for a plate of sausages.  
  
"Glad to see you can make it, mate." Harry said.  
  
"You could have at least some decency to wake me up."  
  
"I did try, but you wouldn't budge, mate." Harry smiled while the girls tried to stiffle their laughter.  
  
"Shut up Harry."  
  
"Shutting." he replied.  
  
"Whatever happened to Sylvia?" Ron asked.  
  
"She's hanging with Parvati and Lavender." Nicola said.  
  
"Oh I see,"  
  
"Took a liking to her, have you?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"No way, she's like my sister." Ron defended himself.  
  
"She doesn't really look like me." Ginny suddenly came over to sit with them.  
  
They laughed, except Ron.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" Ron asked his sister. "Dogged your friends have you?"  
  
"No, just thought I'll check up on my Ronnikins."  
  
"Shut up Ginny!"  
  
"Shutting!!" she said which caused them all to laugh.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Hermione answered her. "Thats.....ahaha... exactly what...ahha...Harry said!"  
  
"Okkk...so, what about the Ball you guys? who're your dates?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Errr..."  
  
"Uhhh...."  
  
"I take it as you don't know." Ginny said. "Better ask, as all the good ones'll be gone!" with that she left.  
  
"So, who ARE you taking Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
He eyed Nicola. "Umm....I'm not sure." he said turning pink.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Umm.... Hermione, I was wondering....uhh.....doyouwannagototheballwith-"  
  
"Hello Granger."  
  
They turned to find Draco Malfoy standing behind them with Blaise Zambini as his side.  
  
"What is it Malfoy?" Harry asked glaring at Blaise who was looking at Nicola.  
  
Draco mocked-bowed and turned to shoot a glare at the Headmaster before turning to Hermione and asked, "Would you like to attend the ball with me, Gra-Hermione?"  
  
He quickly stuffed a piece of parchment in her hand.  
  
The whole hall went silent and watched Hermione as she looked in shock at him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N: Ok, chapter 7 done! I promise that it won't be a fast relationship, I have plans for this!  
  
Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Soft Blue Kisses~  
  
ps. I said I'll update on my birthday, and here I am! 


	8. Chapter 8: Choices, Choices and more fee...

----------

A/N: hi guys! I'm really REALLY sorry! I know I've taken such a long time to update, but a lot has happened. My computer broke down for awhile back in January and then school started. I mean, you know how school is! I really couldn't find the time to write! I've started planning this on the train home one day! That's how busy I've been! I'm really sorry. (I mean, who hasn't even got loaded with assignments before?)

By the way, happy belated Valentines' Day to all you lovebirds out there! Who had a great day with their significant other?  Well, I don't have one….

Anyway, on to the story.

Disclaimer: - All well known characters belong to JK. Rowling, its not mine… although I hope it was. Nicola is mine though. The plot might not even be mine either, but I think it is.

Summary for chapter: - We find out Hermione's answer to Draco and complications start. (Abit)

Dedicated to: - All my reviewers who reviewed chapter 7. I love you all for supporting me! Please continue supporting! (Hahaha)

Oh yeah, I changed the title because the other sounded so corny. Oh, and Blaise Zabini is a guy in this fic.

Thanks and special note to reviewers at the end!!

**'All I Need Is You' **Chapter 8: Choices, Choices, and more feelings.

**************************************************************************************

.

"W-What?" her voice was barely even heard. Disbelief was written clearly all over her face. She felt her heart jump a little. _* Am I dreaming? What the hell is happening? *_

He only gave her a bored look that said 'You-heard-me' and turned his gaze onto the piece of parchment in her hand, as if telling her to open it.

She did. She unfolded it carefully and read:

_Ms Granger,_

_            It has been traditional that all Heads have attended Balls together. I am not exactly requiring you to attend with Mr. Malfoy but I am hoping you would. Mr. Malfoy has already reluctantly agreed to and I have asked him to escort you. That is if you agree. Please give me your answer by tonight._

_                                                                                    Professor A. Dumbledore_

_*Just great*_ she thought to herself. _*What do I say to him? And in front of all these people? Oh, I know…*_

She pulled out a quill and scratched in 7 words. _'Meet me in the common room later.' _She stuffed it back in his hands and continued eating. _*There! That way I'll have time to think about it.* _She was partly aware of all the whispering around her.

"What did she say?"

"Was it yes?"

"Nah, she'll reject him, I heard they were enemies."

"She's so lucky, I'll do anything just for him to ask me."

She watched her friend's reactions out of the corner of her eyes, as Draco stalked out of the Great Hall. Harry had a shocked look on his face, which matched at least 9/10 of the schools'. Ron had a face filled with horror, rage and… was that a flash of jealousy? Nicola just looked amused. Hermione looked just about to explode with laughter. They all started talking at once as most of the hall went back to breakfast.

"Are you going with him?"

"Hermione, I swear, if you go with him, I'll…"

"Why didn't you say yes straight away?" they all looked at Nicola.

"What? He's smart, he's hot, he's cute and well-built and he's wealthy. What more could you want?" 

"He's also evil, self-centerd, egotistical, arrogant, conceited and a bastard." Harry continued.

Nicola shrugged but turned back to Hermione. "So? What did you write?"

"I said I'll meet him later in the common room. I'm not sure what to say. I want to say yes, because it has been tradition here at Hogwarts. But I'm not exactly on good terms with him."

"Say yes." Nicola said straight away.

"Say no." Ron shot at her.

"Look, just… shut up for a moment." Hermione said. "I'll decide myself. Anyway, you better decide who you're going to go with."

"Come on, let's just go down by the lake." Harry said as he stood up, the rest followed him.

~~V~~V~~V~~V~~V~~

After he read the note, Draco stalked out of the Great Hall with Blaise running after him.

"Oi, wait up." He said, "What did it say?"

"She said to meet her later in the common room."

"Can't believe you asked her though."

"I don't really have a choice, do I? Dumbledore said it was tradition. You know how us Malfoys are with traditions and such."

Blaise tilted his head in thought. Yes, many old pureblooded families are very strict about traditions. It was no surprise that Draco Malfoy wouldn't change tradition. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Anyways, who are you asking?"

"For what?"

"To the Ball. What else? To borrow boxers?" Draco said, sarcastically.

"Dunno yet…" he trailed off.

Draco sighed. "Just ask her goddammit."

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb, I'm talking about Skye."

"What makes you think I'll ask her?"

"The way you look at her, dude."

"I don't look at her in any way!" Blaise defended himself.

"Keep thinking that and you'll miss you're chance" Draco drawled. "Oh great, look who's here."

Pansy Parkinson turned the corner of the hallway with one of her friends, Rachel Jolliee, who also happens to be Blaise's ex-girlfriend. Pansy was actually betrothed to Draco but now that Lucius died, and Narcissa 'accidentally' lost the contract, they were no longer betrothed as Narcissa refused to sign another one.

Rachel was also a Death Eater's daughter, she was with Blaise for awhile towards the end of sixth year but Blaise broke their relationship off, much to Rachel's disappointment.

"Oh hellooo Draco, and Blaise," Pansy screeched in her high pitched voice. "I heard you ask that Mudblood to the Ball. Why, oh why didn't you ask me, Draco?" She whined.

"It is custom, all Heads went to Balls together," Draco smirked.

"But you have to go with me! You're my husband-to-be!" she shrieked.

"Look Pansy, we- are- no- longer- betrothed!" Draco stretched the words, as if she was three.

"We would still be if your mother would sign another contract!"

"See? Even you said 'WOULD'!"

"Give it a break you two," Blaise raised his voice a little.

"Oh Blaiseee, you're going to ask me, right?" Rachel batted her eyelashes at him.

Blaise suppressed a shudder. "You'll see." He simply said.

"Come on Blaise, lets go." Draco practically dragged him away from the two Slytherin girls.

~~V~~V~~V~~V~~V~~(A/N: sorry, I like to use dialogue.)

"..and you know what Snape said after that?" Ron said.

"What? What?" Ginny, who had joined them at the lake for a peaceful afternoon rest, before school started tomorrow, said.

"He said, the day he starts giving points to Gryffindor, is the day Neville becomes the next potions master." Ron laughed, hysterically.

"Ron…" Hermione said warningly.

"What? You were there, you heard him."

"Whatever," Hermione sighed. "I'm going back to the common room now."

"Catch ya later!"

"Bye!"

"See you."

"Cya!"

Hermione trudged slowly back to the castle. It was a warm Sunday afternoon. The birds twittered somewhere in the distance. The sun shone cheerfully down on the surfaces of the castle. It was a lovely day to be outside. She entered the castle and traced her way towards the Headquarters. 

"Intensity." She whispered to the portrait, which opened up and she walked inside. 

"Granger." She heard a voice from the sofa.

"What is it?" she prompted, but continued her way towards the piano.

"Your answer?" he asked.

"What answer?" she replied, playing dumb, as a soft melodic tune flowed around the room.

She heard him sigh. "Would you attend the Ball with me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Why, of course Monsieur! Its SOO nice of you to ask." She replied, giggling at her own reply.

~~V~~V~~V~~V~~V~~

He felt a little jump from his heart, but ignored it and groaned.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"Well, it IS tradition," she replied. "Don't you want to attend with me?"

"Pfft, right! I'm SURE I'll like to attend with you!" he said.

She shrugged.

And so, that's how Hermione Granger ended up attending the Christmas Ball with Draco Malfoy. And that is also how their perspectives of each other changed a bit, just a little bit.

*******************************************************************************************

A/N: that's chapter 8! Who's still with me here? Anyone abandoned this fic? Oh well… Please review anyway!!! I love reviews! I hope to reach over 70 for this chapter! Its up to you guys! Does anyone still like my fic though? 

Thanks to all these gorgeous reviewers!!! Love u all!

**Crystal Orb: -** aww… your review was cute! Ahaha… you were one of those who have been reviewing most chapters!! Thanks heaps!

**StacyCarlton: -** Thanks!!! Ur so nice!! I love your comments! Cracks me up! Ehehe… hope u liked this chapter!

**Pyroprincess4rmeverwood: -** I'm updating as soon as I can, but thanks for your review!!

**Lil' Bode: -** the first reviewer of my fic,… you've been reviewing every chapter! Thanks! I am terribly grateful! (cough *keep reviewing* cough)

**Paprika90: -** here's the update, hope ya like it! Thanks for the review, you're so nice!

**U no who: - **you've been reviewing a lot too, thanks for your generous remarks!

**IBleavINMagic: -** short and sweet review! Thanks! Please keep reviewing! Ahaha…

Such great comments from you all! Keep the reviews coming!! (hint hint)

. 

**Please review!!!**

Peek into next chapter!!! -: Harry and Blaise both fight to ask Nicola to the Ball!! But who gets the girl???

**PS! -:** Anyone who wishes to be on the mailing list so that I can send you an email when the next chapter's up, leave your email address in a review or add me to your author alert list!

I might not be able to update too often 'cause of school, but stay tuned!

(My other fic might not be as good, but still give it a look and R+R!)

~Soft Blue Kisses~


End file.
